Brechas
by helmut84
Summary: la vida de un chico; que vive la vida como un videojuego; tna divertido como mortal.
1. Chapter 1

Historia inspirada en el manga the gamer; pero con varios cambios.

Capitulo 1: todo cambio.

¿En que momento cambio mi vida? ¿Cómo llegue a esto? Estoy delante de un velociraptor; o al menos lo que yo creo es uno; mide casi 3 metros, y esta saltando sobre las rocas que sustituyen a los coches de la calle; me va a alcanzar; su piel amarilla mostaza pálida y sus rayas rojas granates, parecen heridas frescas en movimiento; me siento intranquilo mirándolo fijamente; ¿es así a propósito? Jamás imagine que los raptores fueran así y ahora tengo uno detrás; si no salgo de su territorio pronto se por experiencia serán 5; torcí la esquina y me metí en el metro pasando entre las patas de quizás un spinosaurio; apenas llene al fondo de las escaleras y oí los rugidos afuera de lo que seria sin duda una gran pelea; me pare en seco; deje caer una catarata de gotas de sudor sobre las hiervas que crecían entre las baldosas del metro, me gire, saque el Mobil y… ¡Selfie! –grite mientras detrás mía todo era sangre volando, dientes rompiendo huesos y partiendo cuerpos en dos y ojos convertidos en masas gelatinosas totalmente insalvables.

Tres segundos después estaba detrás de una marea de personas; chicos con ropas gruesas de invierno sustituyendo los nidos vacíos y los huesos roídos asta la saciedad, invidentes acompañados de perros que miraban los peros de rastafaris que miraban el suelo resignados mientra su dueño intentaba componer la décimo sexta sinfonía de Mozart cuando aun no sabia cuantos agujeros tenia la flauta.

Elle unas monedas en la funda de la guitarra del rastafari (si, también me pregunto por que toca una flauta si tiene una guitarra en su casa…) y entre al metro; por suerte había espacio para sentarse; mes senté, me puse los cascos y saque un cuaderno grande sin líneas; comencé a dibujar con la mente en blanco mientras mi lapicero dibujaba los planos de un valle en forma de filete; pasado un rato, podía ver esqueletos de barcos, y para cuando llegamos a mi parada, Salí guardando el cuaderno de mala gana intentando no dejar escapar las gotas de inspiración que me decían donde situar los esqueletos de ballenas y escualos en el gran desierto pálido*.

¡Liotta! Me llamo Karen desde la cafetería levantándose como si viviese en un mundo manga genuino; varias cabezas se levantaron de sus ipon al escuchar el nombre; simplemente me acerque, intercambiamos besos y me senté frente a ella, Marcus estaba junto a ella, con un café casi frío delante suyo que apenas había tocado (para variar) y una consola entre sus manos mientras su lengua asomaba por un lado de su boca y sus ojos brillaban con miles de estrellas dentro de ellos mientras luchaba contra uno de los últimos jefes del juego.

No pude evitar notar como había una agenda péquela y verde delante suya y como había un bolígrafo destapado al lado; en algún momento mientras el camarero se acercaba y Karen le pedía un sorbete para mi (sospechar cuando alguien te invite de golpe debería ser una falta de respeto, pero en caso de Karen es un caso de alarme de peligro nuclear) Marcus ya había pausado la partida y anotado algo en la libreta antes de continuar; comenzaba a olerme que era.

Una vez el camarero trajo el pedido y se hubo alejado lo suficiente Karen se apoyo en la mesa entre los dos y me susurro a centímetros de mi cara: ¿podrías hacerme una cosita muy grande?

Trague saliva y ella sonrío ignorando lo que era obvio pasaba por mi cabeza; desde donde yo estaba podía ver el ombligo de Karen y juraría ese era parte de su plan.

Asentí en silencio mientras esperaba a que Marcus terminara de apuntar algo mas en su libreta y cogiendola como si fuese algo reverencial me la ofreció;

-esta aquí, todo; ¿tendrás problemas?

La cogi con calma la abrí por donde estaba el marca paginas y comencé a leer; se trataba de una brecha normal; pero muy personalizada; a estas alturas debes ya olerte que sucede algo raro en mi vida; y no estas equivocado; hace tiempo descubrí que puedo crear brechas; son como dimensiones paralelas; donde el clima, el tiempo y todo en general es diferente; al principio no lo controlaba, pero, con mis 21 años recién cumplidos en abril ya puedo decirte con una mirada rápida que clase de brecha encajaría en una persona según sea ella; un ejemplo serian Karen y Marcus; Karen es morena, una colombiana que, desde los seis vive en España; Marcus creo que es del centro de Europa; ¿checo quizás? ¿De Transilvania? El siempre bromea con eso; y sus padres que a diferencia de el que asta los dos años atrás y con toda la vida conociéndonos creía era mudo no callan ni a tiros (me gustaría dispararles para atestiguarlo, y no por que no los trague; que son gente genial, sino por que a veces creo ni respiran de lo que hablan)

Karen tiene unos 18, y Marcus 20, recién cumplidos hace meses; según creo a Karen le encajaría una brecha del océano; si tuviera que hacerle una brecha personalizada usando su karma o chacra personal apostaría saldría eso; (si, si esto sigue sonando extraño, pero déjame explicarlo) a Marcus en cambio le iría un desierto; esa idea me izo recordar mi boceto a medias; pero antes de seguir daré unas explicaciones; puedo crear brechas; estas en realidad si, son otra dimensión, o dimensiones, pero, funciona en realidad como mazmorras de video juego; la que tengo frente a mi casa la hice inconcientemente de niño; y a sido asta la fecha de mis mejores obras; cree un continente del tamaño de Francia poblado de dinosaurios; lo verdaderamente preocupante del asunto (como si crear dimensiones abitadas de seres vivos por que sí no fuera suficiente) es que, desde que la cree asta ahora la paleontología a avanzado mucho; con muchos nuevos descubrimientos; descubrimientos que, yo ya conocía espiando mi brecha jurasica; por si no a quedado claro; mi brecha es mal fiel a al realidad de lo que yo sabia podría llegar a saber del mundo hace 65 millones de años.

Normalmente cuando creo una brecha, mis sentimientos al lugar donde esta nace, la historia de dicho lugar; si hay alguien relacionado con dicha brecha influyen en que temática tendrá esta; otras veces, las creo de antemano; usando bocetos propios y eligiendo yo mismo su fauna y su nivel. Por que hay nivel; o dios si que lo hay; yo mismo estoy en el 11, Karen que a visitado algunas brechas y se auto proclama una ``cazadora de brechas es seis y Marcus un 9; ¡un nueve! Yo tarde años en llegar a ese nivel y el comenzó con esto a los 18. cada brecha, tiene una temática, como acabo de decir, pero también tiene sus propias normas; algunas roban tu vida cada x minutos, otras carecen de oxigeno; Hay monstruos en el mas puro estilo RPG; y cofres; sino fuera por los cofres creo yo no seguiría con esto; y la verdad me he replanteado dejar de crear brechas por que si, los niveles funciona normalmente; si as jugado a un RPG, o un MMORPG entenderás de que hablo, de ello sino fuera por ese sonido de ruptura las brechas se llamarían mazmorras que, es adema como funcionan; tu puedes entrar a una de mis brechas o una natural (eso en parte es mi culpa; mientras yo siga vivo, seguirán apareciendo brechas naturales; ecos dimensionales de psiques ajenas a mi que, ni conozco ni conoceré jamás quizás...) y no creáis que no he intentando suicidarme pensando seria lo mejor para el mundo, pero, por ejemplo Karen me a salvo de hacerlo dos veces; la primera vez la abofetee y me devolvió el golpe solemnemente; creo que es de las pocas veces que, la he visto siendo desinteresada, la segunda, me mordió, así descubrí como, aparte de tener estos poderes y otros puedo generar poderes o habilidades en la gente; Karen es, y imagino seguirá siendo el resto de su vida una manipuladora de la temperatura; ella puede helar o derretir cosas a su santo antojo; también gritando el nombre de sus hechizos o técnicas las despierta y claro, tiene una barrita de PM y PH sobre su cabeza que, solo los aventureros (gente con estas habilidades) puede ver; según me contó mi tío; mi familia lleva siglos creando aventureros; si alguna vez as leído alguna historia de, dragones y unicornios; como la historia de san jorge y el dragón que juran es verídica, ten fe es verídica, posiblemente algún antepasado mío creo ese dragón; nadie de mi familia sabe a día de hoy por que tenemos estos poderes de crear, habilidades en otros, despertar las suyas latentes o crear brechas; peor el caso es que sucede; si yo muriera, quizás todo colapsase o todo el universo colapsaría; esta idea lejos de hacerme sentir importante me agobia; pues estoy mas cerca de la muerte de lo que me gustaría (como esta mañana perseguido por raptores) y encia moriría con remordimientos…

Marcus aun no tiene poderes; hace tiempo y generalmente cada semana intento al menos 1 vez despertarlos, pero simplemente no logro nada; ya rindiéndome simplemente le sigo la corriente, Marcus ha jugado prácticamente a cualquier juego de RPG, ROL y MMORPG que existe, no importa si, tubo que jugarlo en coreano original; igual lo hace; aunque en la vida cotidiana parece mudo, dentro de un juego es un icono; es el líder optimista noble y valiente que, te dan ganas de seguir y esforzarte por ser mejor persona como él.

Muy diferente al tipo callado que, a dibujado dinosaurios Cyborg y una nave en medio de una jungla para que yo cree una brecha cerca de su casa para el y su chica a modo de base secreta;

¿y que contraseña? –les pregunte apenas vi por encima los bocetos de los mods*

Karen sonrío, ¿tu debes saberla?

Bufe divertido; no, solo tatúamela en el trasero y me sentare con la tinta fresca para pegarla…

Karen sonrío con fuerza ignorando mi soez; escribió un ``aguamarina rex´´ en una esquina con letra diminuta y miro para otro lado, yo seguí pasando pagina tras pagina viendo habitaciones, laboratorios comedores, huertos jacuzzi; sin duda había dedicado tiempo a diseñar su fortaleza; hasta había una fabrica operativa de obreros robot con el fin (sin duda) de ir reparando la nave y así volar sobre su jardín prehistórico particular; toda una base digna de un villano de James Bond; no en balde Marcus quería ser diseñador de videojuegos; al menos de la parte grafica; y una parte diminuta de mi deseaba alcanzara ese sueño; si, a pesar de mi vida con barritas de PH y PM, monstruos, tesoros y niveles sigo jugando a la consola; saber que me pueden matar sin peligro es, quizás lo único que me mantiene cuerdo; eso y los sobornos; pegue un sorbo al granizado que me habían traído y cerré la libreta; esta tarde la Hare; necesito algo de tiempo, ¿queréis una contraseña para salir?

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y Marcus hablo;

-¿se puede?

Asentí divertido; para ellos que, entraban a menudo a coger botines de brechas naturales y con dos años de experiencia ver como se creaba una brecha era una maravilla; yo tenia que tener cuidado de, no crear una micro dimensión de orina y caer en ella cuando me levantaba a la 3 de la madrugada a mear.

¿Y cuantas entradas tendrá? ¿Qué cambio de tiempo? Ejemplo, aquí en el mundo normal pasan 3 horas y allí cuanto? ¿Una? ¿3? ¿18?

Aparte, si tiene muchas entradas y salidas; alguien podría caer dentro por accidente; no es tan raro, por suerte, con una contraseña eso no pasa; pero… ¿ se debe pensar o escribir en alguna parte? ¿Se debe llevar un objeto específico? ¿Funciona por horario? ¿De que hora a que hora debe poderse entrar?

Claro que todo eso les pillo por sorpresa; ambos meditaron; vi a Marcus guardar la partida, ofrecerme la consola portátil y mientras yo curioseaba en su equipo el susurraba con Karen; pasado unos minutos, Karen me hablo:

Solo que se piense tres veces; la contraseña y poder entrar en cualquiera de las entradas, y el tiempo dentro será muy lento; como 5 horas son una fuera, y no envejezcamos dentro.

No se como descubrieron lo de no envejecer dentro, y sinceramente prefiero no saberlo (esto en realidad es una estupidez por mi parte; por que mas adelante descubriré como me hubiera ahorrado muchos pero muchos problemas)

Tras esta mini reunión, y tras preguntarles algunas cosas por cortesía a Karen y muchas a Marcus; por admiración nos separamos; mi cabeza bullía de ideas tras hablar de tanto con Marcus; plantas, monstruos, botines; habíamos quedado en que, habría como 7 entradas; 1 en la habitación de cada uno de ellos; una en un ascensor de un centro comercial cercano; (esos ascensores a día de hoy sirven para visitar 18 brechas independientes…, se cuantas brechas hay , pero sino las visito no se como son)

Una en cada servicio de un instituto cercano; y las dos restantes; una en el metro y otra en la biblioteca laberíntica de la ciudad en la segunda planta en un punto ciego de las cámaras de seguridad; esta me dio preocupación ¡¿y si alguien veía aparecer y desaparecer jóvenes frente a su cámara de seguridad?! ¿Pensaría que esta loco? ¿Que son _aliends_?

Yo odio los _aliends_; junto a los zombis son de las cosas que mas pánico me dan, y si estas preguntando si, hay mazmorras con zombis y _aliends_; bueno, al menos zombis se que existen los he visto; de _aliends_ lo doy por ello.

No tarde mucho en, volver a coger el metro y regresar a mi casa; esta vez no ataje por el ``_mi parque jurasico_´´ si, así llamo a la brecha frente a mi casa; a esa hora cerca del medio día habría tiranosaurios corriendo y masacrando con todo; antes os conté como, cuando cree la brecha de mi parque jurasico los raptores y otros dinosaurios eran 100% fieles a los reales, y, aun sin saber yo o la ciencia o cualquier humano actual como eran ¿recordáis? Pues, a diferencia de eso, los tiranosarios debieron se der influenciados por algo cuando cree la brecha; en ella los tiranosaurios tienen 2 grandes y largos tentáculos; nacen en donde están sus diminutos bracitos; están casi siempre enrollados; asta que los estiran se pegan a tu espala te levantan y lo siguiente es verte entre dos pilas de fauces híper afiladas y apestosas de reptil gigante.

Aparte su cuerpo tiene una especie de coraza con cuello de tortuga ella de lo que creo son bolsas de grasa o tumores (me gusta llamarlos abrigos de tumores, se da asco, pero, así les pierdo algo del miedo que me generan) en un enfrentamiento entre, un tiranosaurio y cualquier otro bicho, estos llevan la de ganar; cuando están en peligro escupen acido, y ahí ya ni se si es algo que hacían o que les di por accidente.

De todas formas Salí del metro y deambule camino a mi casa casi por hora y media en lugar de los quince minutos que me hubiera costado atajar por entre los dinosaurios; la casa ya olía a la comida recién ella, y, mi familia ya estaba esperándome para comer; me lave las manos y me ente a la mesa; mi padre, miro la libreta de Marcus sobresalir de mi abrigo y puso cara de desagrado, el pensaba que los videojuegos eran basura, y dedicarse a ellos pero que se narcotraficante; algo curioso por que, según mi tío mi habilidad la había heredado de el.

Por la tarde mientras todos se echaban la siesta, me senté en mi mesa de estudio, abrí la libreta y mentalmente fui imaginando vividamente como era la brecha; una tierra gigantesca, primero vacía; después con árboles que crecían de golpe absurdamente, y un manto de hierva y hojas; una vez la alfombra de moho, hojas secas y ramita estaba ella, vi los primeros dinosaurios corriendo entre los árboles; en ese punto repare en algo y deje la brecha a medias; había 3 dinosaurios en ella; apenas aleja mi conciencia de aquella dimensión en proyecto los note detenerse mirar al su alrededor y no comprender ni que eran y donde estaban; la lista de MOD era larga, peor ni de lejos, iba a darles, tantos; estaba claro Karen como cazadora de brechas sabia que, mientras mas peligro mas suculenta era la recompensa; una brecha con solo momias lentas podría darte dinero, quizás poco o quizás lo suficiente para comer 1 semana; yo sabia de gente que, vivía tan solo con lo que sacaba de brechas pequeñas; la brecha que acababa de dejar a medias tendría monstruos de NVL 90; yo no puedo alterar tanto el nivel de los MODS; y menos si eran ajenos como los me Marcus; el los había creado en su mente fieros fuertes y temibles; sus garabatos me translimitan apenas un esbozo de lo que llegue a percibir una vez me puse neuronas a la obra; dinosaurios tan fieros que se merendarían a la pareja apenas entrasen; eso me jodio; si dejaba una brecha a medias esta acabaría por crecer tarde o temprano por si sola; y encima, si sucedía así, solo dios sabé con que cosas se rellenaría; mi tío me había hablado de 3 brechas salvajes (como el las llamaba) donde pisarlas 1 minuto era suicidarse; _bosque de lotos; isla de bambú_ y, _monteespino_; ni sabia ni me interesaba saber que premios había en ellos; mi tío es manco por una razón, y hablaba con voz entrecortada y solemne de estos lugares, no tarde en sumar 3 y tres.

Encendí mi ordenador y busque deseando Karen estuviese conectada; no lo estaba; Marcus tampoco; la brecha en proceso aun tardaría dos días en comenzar a moverse sola; una vez lo hiciese se abriría ella misma donde se detuviese sin contraseña ni nada; yo ya podía leer los titulares de gente desaparecida por la ciudad, y sus familias preocupadas, y un gusanito de auto culpa se removió en mi estomago; Salí de mi casa con la excusa de, tirar la basura y elle a correr por la calle; de noche mi parque jurasico se llenaba de carnosaurios invisibles y estegosaurios, que parecían adorar la luna; sino fuera por los carnosaurios invisibles era algo lindo y emo de ver.

Elle a correr avenida abajo cuando me aprecio escuchar la voz de Karen en un callejón; me asome y la vi entrar a una puerta que, alguien ajeno a aquel mundo no vería, de ello yo jamás la había visto; aunque no me solía meter en callejones de noche. Suspire y elle a correr para alcanzarla.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Mini conspiración.

Como os dije; allí estaba yo; enfrente de una brecha que jamás había visto, y preguntándome si entrar o no a ella; la experiencia me decía que, entrar solo y sin ir preparado a una brecha desconocida no era inteligente; Karen acababa de entrar, y si la seguía podría aparecer tras ella o, entrar justo cuando esta estuviese saliendo y todos los mods se hubiesen reseteado; ¿una alternativa apetecible verdad?

Decidido pues esperar u poco; si Karen había entrado posiblemente habría entrado con alguien; mi primera idea fue Marcus; aunque, a decir verdad nunca le he visto usar o aprender una habilidad; y no es por que el pobre no me vaya sobornado varias veces tratando de conseguir una frotándose contra mi pierna, mi cepillo de dientes o mi gato. (lo gracioso del asunto es que, aquel día descubrí que, mi gato había aprendido a volar; tanta exposición a mi debió dejarle sobrecargado, yo mismo me quede boquiabierto cuando le vi corretear por el aire y después pegar un salto que le dejo en un balcón enfrente del mío; doy gracias al cielo de que, nadie lo vaya visto aun; desde entonces me paso el día advirtiendo en casa de que no le dejen salir a las ventanas.

Espere, espere durante un largo rato; creo que, podría haber ido a su casa y volver en todo el tiempo que espere; entonces comenzó a lloviznar y yo que me había sentado bajo unas escaleras auxiliares suspire aburrido preguntándome sino era aquella una cita intima en lugar de una caza del tesoro; fue entonces cuando varias parejas salieron de la grieta; 3 chicos; con pintas de raperos y algunas chicas de sonrisas fáciles y falsas.

Poco después salio un camarero vestido como un crupier para tirar la basura; paso al lado mío y me miro extrañado;

¿No entras?- me dijo receloso; debí parecer nervioso; por que se encendió un pitillo y tras rechazarle yo uno se acomodo contra la pared y me comenzó a hablar:

Tengo cinco minutos; cuando alguien te diga eso; quiere decir; pasaran años antes de que se calle.

Pero, ver tanta gente salir de una brecha me tenia intrigado, en lo que el había comenzado a hablar habían salido algunos grupos que parecían peligroso; muchas cicatrices en sus caras y un fuerte olor tabaco y a usado en sus ropas;

-ahora mismo casi no hay nadie; pero si te pasas mañana tendremos bailarinas y habrá un evento de una mazmorra en apertura; una que jamas nadie ha visto; se detuvo y echando una larga calada mientras me estudiaba de arriba abajo como is acabase de reparar en que quizás yo no fuese de ese mundo, entonces le di coba;

-…un aventurero; ¿una brecha nueva?¿donde la han encontrado?

El expulso el humo y se relajo; la crearan para nosotros; mira, mañana abrimos de nueve a 3; pásate; la primera copa es gratis; se saco un panfleto del bolsillo doblado asta poder pasar por el ojo de una aguja y volvió a entrar; varias personas pasaron por la entrada del callejón; pero, aunque hubiesen tratado de mirar apenas hubiesen sentido mi presencia; quise abrir el papel y leerlo cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer fuerte; subí la cremallera del abrigo y me dirige corriendo a mi casa; apenas entre, me metí en la ducha y caí rendido en la cama; jugué con Baldomero un rato asta que Caín nos vio y se tubo que unir; Baldomero es nuestro gato; anaranjado, gordo y consentido, Caín es apenas un cachorro que recogimos en una protectora; blanco con grandes manchas negras. Ambos tiene los ojos verdes; y ambos parecen querer competir por todo; uno araña la cortina; el otro la araña el doble; uno se frota contra mi piel, el otro me embiste; uno respira el otro respira mas. Y se ahoga; después escupe una bola de pelo 8esto ultimo verídico)

Me aburrí cuando comenzaron a competir a ver quien maullaba mas alto cuando, comenzaba a entrarme el sueño; me había duchado hacia un rato y teníamos la calefacción alta; (cosas de mi madre de sangre fría) estaba durmiéndome cuando probé de nuevo a ver si Karen o Marcus estaban conectados; eran cerca de las 2 de la madrugada y ninguno aparecía; seguí jugando un rato mas con los gatetes recordé la ropa que había tirado en el suelo del baño; de mala gana me levante y la fui a tirar al cesto de la ropa sucia (apoyarme durante dos horas junto a un contenedor mohoso no había ayudado a que oliese bien) cuando algo cayo de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Me agache; y recogí el papel; recuerdo la escena de forma muy lenta; como desdoblaba el appel y comenzaba a leer:

El terrario inaugura una mazmorra; mañana sábado 15; de 10 a 3; en primicia, en exclusiva, 50 aventureros explorando lo desconocido con precios genuinos por cualquier botín, o datos de la mazmorra; _náufragos del jurasico_; 2002 por inscripción y 300 por inscripción en el momento. * Posibilidad especial de encontrar un buhonero; el terrario no se responsabiliza de tratos hechos con él; negocie bajo su propia responsabilidad. Este panfleto vale por 1 copa gratis antes de las 11.

¿Un buhonero? ¿_Náufragos jurasicos_?

Debíamos tener la calefacción sobre los 19 grados; pero yo tenia frío; mucho frío.

Al día siguiente Karen me contacto por el skype; eran cerca del medio día; imagine habría dormido asta tarde si trabajaba como camarera o algo.

¿Cómo va la brecha?-me dijo con una sonrisa falsa y ánimos interesados;

Me cruce de brazos frente a la cámara; ¿no la llamas mazmorra?

Ella si le extraño no dijo nada; tan solo sonrío y me pregunto que por que tenia tan mala cara; yo fui franco; es mi defecto, no se mentir y no tengo paciencia;

Anoche cogi algo de frió; frente…. al terrario.

¡¿Tienes iguanas?! ¡Que pasada yo también; estaba buscando alguien para echarlas a criar las tuyas son…? Mientras hablaba había cogido el panfleto y lo había acercado a la cámara; Karen pareció congelarse algunos segundos antes de encenderse un cigarrillo (no imaginaba que fumase) y me miro entre escéptica y recelosa; al menos sabia reconocer cuando estaba atrapada; era algo a su favor; yo odio a esas chicas que, niegan todo aun que las vayan atrapado con las manos en la masa, los pies salpicados en harina y 445 huellas dactilares de ella además de varias cintas de seguridad y testigos presénciales.

¿Qué ocurre aquí Karen?

-Lo que ves.

¡¿Qué es lo que veo?!-la pregunte levantando el tono; por un momento casi parto en dos el panfleto.

-¿Creías que, nadie notaria las brechas?

Mucha gente las conoce; en Internet las llaman `` otras dimensiones ´´ y hasta hay paginas dedicadas a buscarlas y estudiarlas; de ellos; en el foro del terrario hay 122 locales mas enlazados; repartidos por todo el mundo, Argentina, Yucatán, Colombia, Paraguay, México; Costa de Marfil, Indonesia... La lista sigue; aunque solo o casi solo salen en lugares donde haya habla hispana (eso me pareció lógico, yo apenas sabia escribir en mi idioma como para aprender otros)

Y hasta hay un mercado libre vendiendo, o cambiando objetos sacados de las mazmorras libres.

Respire fuertemente y Baldomero que se había subido a mis rodillas me miro como ofendido; le acaricie tras las orejas y el comprendió no era algo que hubiese ello él; ``él´´

¿Y náufragos jurasicos?-la indague notándome mas caliente por el enfado.

Don José el dueño del terrario nos cogio en una brecha de su propiedad; ¡¿eso tampoco lo sabias?! La gente las reclama y las hace suyas explotándolas, Don José mismo las usa para guardar contrabando, y supongo cultivar cosas.

Le dijimos que, podríamos ofrecerle una mazmorra nueva, a cambio nos dejara entrar; como nos había cogido dentro de una mazmorra con contraseña nos creyó.

¡¿La brecha de soto grande?!- dije levantando mas el tono, desde algún punto de mi casa mi madre me pregunto si ocurría algo; me tape la boca antes de negar y bajar la voz;

Karen asintió echando ceniza sobre un cenicero hortera con el logo del terrario y las siglas en el, me lo enseño como si aquello corroborara todo lo que me contaba;

Contrabando, adquisición de brechas… estaba furioso, y de golpe me sentía muy muy pequeño.

¿José sabe de mí?

Karen tardo en responder; tardo un poco en echar dos caladas, mirarme con ojos de gatos y susurrar un amenazante ``puede ´´

No dije nada. Pasaron los minutos y Karen no dijo nada.

Entonces Karen apago la colilla en el cenicero y me hablo con mucha calma y resignación;

Mira, no es tan horrible; tú solo debes completar la brecha para esta noche; y de vez en cuando te pediremos alguna; si lo haces bien te pagaremos ¿te parece? Don José no es tonto; si le eres útil podría tenerte unas japonesas en la puerta de tu casa o en algún hotel de la zona ya pagadas… ¿Me entiendes? Y si, no colaboras el lo tomara con nosotros; a mi no me tragas…-comenzó;

-Yo Si te trago; Karen.-la corte Aun en shock.

Ella aparto aquella sorpresa de sus ojos antes de seguir; pero yo y Marcus estaríamos en problemas si no hay brecha.

-No las abra. – dije casi en un susurro; a pesar de eso Karen lo escucho, me levanto el tono diciéndome cosas sobre mafias y saber donde Vivian cuando apagué el skype y suspire; apenas comí aquel sábado, me elle la siesta y al despertar lo tenia aun mas claro;

Las cerrarías todas; sentí como si una parte de mi alma, diminuta e insignificante se apagaba; después otra y finalmente continentes enteros de esta.

Caí de rodillas y escupí algo de sangre; desee que solo fuese bilis y me hubiera imaginado la sangre.

Aquella noche, no encendí mas el ordenador; me dedique a jugar con Caín y enseñarle a jugar con un calcetín viejo mientras inconcientemente mi mente vagaba curioseando en brechas cerradas; para el resto del mundo no era nada; pero, yo sentía estar frente a un campo de flores donde todas las flores se habían cerrado de golpe y no se olía a nada bajo un cielo oscuro.

Lo que yo creía era al día siguiente; Marcus y Karen estaban en la puerta de mi habitación; ah pesar de que jamás había hablado de ellos ni nos habían visto juntos mi madre les dejo pasar; (bien por ella; podrían ser narcotraficantes rusos armados con lanzallamas y ella hubiera reaccionado igual; al fondo a la izquierda y ellos dirían gracian señorra)

¿Lio…?-comenzó Karen pero se cayo al sentir a mi madre y me llamo diferente;

Lino ...?

No me moví de mi cama; mi madre se acerco a decirme lo maleducado y bla bla que le parecía aquello; después se ofreció a ir a preparar algo para merendar; los 3 nos quedamos solos y mientras Marcus curioseaba mis estanterías Karen se dirigió directa hacia mí:

-Vale; gracias por ganar tiempo; ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

Yo seguía bajo las sabanas; apenas me había movido; parpadeaba lentamente cuando la mano de Karen asomo sus dedos bajo la sabana y tiro destapándome; su cara de enfado dio lugar a una de sorpresa; y un momento después de forma muy muy fugaz a una de lastima;

Miro a Marcus y este dejo de leer mis guías de final fantasys para sentarse junto a mi y sacándose un clínex me lo paso por bajo los labios y la nariz; había sangre; y no poca.

Karen mojo otro clínex en el agua de mi pecera (vacía de vida animal desde cierto incidente de canibalismo entre peces; ahora mi madre prefería tener esponjas; puede que quizás, también acabasen comiéndose entre ellas, pero al menos, serian mas limpias y discretas) y estuvo limpiándome la cara; yo no paraba de mirar el clínex y la forma tan… ¿Femenina? de actuar de Karen; ella siempre había sido la típica marimacho borde, y que te pegaba un puñetazo; que fumase a escondidas y hurgara en grietas ajenas para robarlas no era algo que no la pegara.

Estuvimos varios minutos así asta que, por fin terminaron de lavar toda la sangre de mi cara; al parecer también debí llorarla o algo; por que Marcus me enseño algunas fotos que me había sacado durante el proceso; debía de haber perdido en un día (dos en realidad; lo descubriría horas después) como cerca de 10 kilos; mi cara estaba pálida ceniza y había marcas húmedas de lagrimas y algo de rojo bajo mi nariz; supongo tendría que terminar de limpiarme la sangre solo.

Lo hice, y lentamente fui saliendo de la cama; mientras Karen se sentaba en esta de espaldas a mi Marcus me ayudo a vestirme; casi pego un grito a notarme el esqueleto pegando a la piel, y zonas donde la piel colgaba como si la grasa de debajo se hubiera evaporado de golpe dejándola holgada.

Apenas termine de vestirme caí sobre la cama y Karen acerco mi silla del ordenador para sentarme frente a mí:

Mira Liotta; sé como te sientes; las hacías por hobby y ahora la gente se beneficia de eso; a tus espaldas; es normal te sientas borde; pero, ¡mírate! Casi estas muerto y apenas as cerrado la mitad.

¡¿La mitad?! La respondí confundido; estaba seguro las había cerrado todas; mientras ella me hablaba insistiendo en eso mi mente se levanto sobre los edificios y miro al horizonte; todas cerradas; todas salvo la _eidan Tower_, pero, esa ya estaba hay antes de que yo hiciera nada.

-si, casi todas; apenas han quedado algunas sub brechas* (estas creo me toca volver a explicarlas; y no gano para explicaciones; cuando una brecha se hace suficientemente fuerte; ya sea por victimas o visitas o yo que se, suelen aparecer cerca de ella mini brechas relacionadas; un ejemplo seria la brecha de ``cosmos abierto Nébula ´´ que, es una carcasa medio destruirse de un crucero espacial cerca de la capa de ozono de un planeta; no tiene nada sorpréndete; pero un tiempo después de parirla (por llamarlo de algún modo) esta por si sola dio resultado a otra brecha mas pequeña y casi pegando a ella llamada `` hijos de la nebulosa esta es un planeta alienígena con 8 veces menos gravedad que la tierra, campos anaranjados, animales raros, raras plantas y olores, y si miras al cielo ves el armazón del crucero de batalla a medias; se de primera mano que, si arrojaras algo desde el crucero al planeta del fondo lo podrías encontrar días después en hijos de la nebulosa; este fenómeno de hermanar brechas es bien raro; solo algunas tienen expansiones temáticas; por lo general una brecha o, termina en un campo vacío donde, podrías dedicar semanas a correr y solo tardarías 10 minutos en regresar a la brecha si de pronto te dieras la vuelta y comenzaras a caminar o directamente te corta las alas con un campo de fuerza invisible.

Karen seguía contándome como quedaban muy pocas brechas y como, si no las volvía a abrir alguien podría aprender a abrirlas y yo me quedaría sin ser el único; no me tragué nada cuando se oyeron golpecitos tímidos en la puerta y mi madre entro con una bandejita con bizcochos caseros sabor a melocotón y algo de té hipotéticamente sano (y también dulce)

Todos callamos al verla; y mi madre que debí notar estaba cortando algo importante se dio prisa; me miro y levanto en el aire la cazadora que dos días atrás había llevado mientras corría y me hacia un selfie por `` mi parque jurasico ´´ la levanto en el aire y dándola la vuelta me enseño una mancha inconfundible de sangre seca de reptil.

Lino disculpa; ¿podrías explicarme esto?

Parpadee cansadamente y hable con un tono mordaz que reservaba para profesores, policías y cretinos (y muchas veces varias de estas a la vez):

-Si mama, es una mancha de sangre seca de dinosaurio; el otro día fui a coger el metro y dos grandes se pelearon cerca de mí salpicándome ¿sabes?

-mi madre farfullo algo que nadie humano hubiera entendido mientras se iba a poner la lavadora molesta.

Después mire a Karen quien aun estaba flipando y la intente hablar en el mismo tono;

-Bueno; Tene los mini lagunas en ¿pueden desenvolveros con Ellas? ¿Y por qué en las plántulas y listo?

Fue Marcus quien me asusto abriendo la boca (lo había tan poco que, resultaba siempre algo especial)

Tiene libras, me dijo preocupado, (los libras los llamamos así por ese hechizo de los final fantasy; veréis este hechizo sirve para estudiar y examinar a los enemigos, cuando estuve pensando en personas con poderes pensé en ello, y así de paso hice que, todos los que tuvieran estos poderes fueran del signo de zodiaco libra ¿cogeis el chiste? ¿No? Da igual sois muy raros…

Como iba diciendo Marcus me acababa de decir que Don José tenia libras trabajando para el; eso explicaría como encontraba las entradas a las brechas, también explicaría como se había fiado de Marcus y Karen; un Libra con suficiente nivel podría mirarlos y saber que habían cenado; hace dos semanas; le basto llamar uno para ver que realmente me conocían, y ahora, podría saber asta que estaban haciendo y con quien.

Con la premisa de que estaban siendo seguidos y posiblemente yo también gracias a ellos; me sentí aun peor y un sabor a sangre me recorrió la boca antes de que Karen retomara la palabra mientras Marcus aprecia alegrarse de no tener que hablar mas; se fue a la ventana a espiar por ella mientras Karen (que juraría se había recolocado el pecho para tratar de convencerme)

Por favor; ábrelas suelo; Conoco te mira; lea decir que usted tiene la mudaste Moriste en algo; Karen empezó a suplicarme; yo la conocia Hace Mucho del período de tiempo; era cierto, había sido separado por varios años y acababa de Vuelta a vuelta hablarnos me CUANDO me encuentro y me cruzar su salvándome cara. Pero Aun así a finales en el reconocimiento de la escena de algo que sucedió hace años MUCHOS Más CUANDO éramos jóvenes y un menor número de loci.

No- la ataje; no voy a abrir ni una; ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca; están cerradas y jamás volverás a ver una.

¿Seguro?-dijo con tono burlón y triunfal.

En el afeitar de la ventana suelo tener una jaula abierta para la paloma de un vecino que vive cerca del ático de mi edificio; suele tener por inercia algo de lechuga siempre algo seca en la entrada de la jaula; pero, lo que había ahí no era una paloma;

Dio unos mordisquitos a la lechuga, y cuando Marcus le acerco un dedo con intención de tocarlo le gruño antes de dar rápidos mordisquitos a la lechuga y echar a volar batiendo sus alas membranosas.

Karen sonrío victoriosa; ¿ves? Ya has abierto una; y tienes mas color; solo ábrelas; ¿no ves será mejor para todos. Sino…

...Don José; termino la frase Marcus; algo me hacia jurarme a mi mismo habían ensayado todo lo que pasaría. Pero el dáctilo en la ventana era demasiada casualidad ¿acaso alguien mas podía crear o abrir brechas? No, no, me repetí varias veces mientras la pareja me miraba pacientemente resignados ya a mis pausas para debates internos;

Si hubiese alguien mas no me necesitarían tanto a mí; tuve que repetírmelo y aun así la idea de que alguien mas tuviera aquel don maldito me lleno de celos y rencor.

Quiero ir a hablar con Don José. Dije finalmente; ambos intercambiaron una mirada a destiempo; Karen miro a Marcus y después este la miro;

Claro; ¿puedes andar? ¿Quieres ir ahora? No estará ocupado asta dentro de unas horas.

Dijo Karen como si fuera lo mas normal; después se encendió un pitillo que tenia a medias y le ello varias caladas; un gesto que, había aprendido era señal algo no andaba bien.

Mire mi habitación y quise ir de inmediato; cogi mi mochila algunos cuadernos que siempre andaban dentro y utilizaba para crear futuras brechas y levantándome pesadamente me dirigí a la puerta; cuando salimos y pasamos junto a la entrada mi madre paro a Karen un momento y la pregunto algo; Karen no respondió de inmediato, sino como si se le hubiese pegado la manía de Marcus balbuceo algo pasado algunos minutos y después os alcanzo a la altura del ascensor; cuando este bajo al portal la típica vecina mayor, maloliente y cotilla que, por algún decreto cósmico todos tenemos estaba mirando los buzones tratando de hurgar en ellos con los dedos cuando nos vio salir del ascensor y se detuvo; pasamos de largo; yo no soportaba hablar con ella; un amigo mío bajaba a su perro; Sr. Melito todos los días y ella había tratado de propasarse con el a pesar de la pequeña brecha de edad de 50 años que los separaban.

Aunque desde mi ventana seguía viéndose mi parque jurasico en la calle había un aire enrarecido y de cielo teñido y viento molesto; había un todo terreno aparcado casi frente a la entrada del portar en doble fila; Karen miro significativamente al hombre alto, delgado, calvo y cubierto de tatuajes que fumaba apoyado contra la puerta y este aviso a dos mas; ambos tenían cara de haber dejado las drogas hacia poco (y haberlas retomado hacia menos) Karen me abrió la puerta del todo terreno apenas sin hablar sin siquiera preguntar algo y el tipo casi me empujo adentro con una mano como una pala quitanieves de grande; se sentó a mi lado y me puso el cinturón firmemente, el tercero de ellos que era poco mas bajo que yo, le dijo algo a Karen y esta asintió antes de darle un toque a Marcus que sin decir nada nos miraba como si me estuviesen abandonado en mitad de la carretera.

Pasado diez minutos y cuando llegamos a un semáforo en rojo el tipo calvo sentado a mi lado me hablo por fin:

¿A si que; tu eres el crea portales?

-brechas-le corregí. Son brechas.

-todos lo llaman portales.

-Brechas-volví a repetir firmemente en mis trece, y note como aquel tipo tensaba su nuca la cual se llenaba de venas azuladas conteniéndose soltarme un guantazo.

No volvimos a hablar mas; algo que agradecí; el tono cretino burlón de aquel tipo me daba casi tanto asco como su aliento a calamares; me dieron ganas de decir que; en este siglo ya se cocinaba la comida; no tenia por que comérsela cruda.

Pero el incidente de verle la nuca tensándose me aconsejo no hacerlo; el todo terreno paso de largo el terrario; y estuvo dirigiéndose en línea recta hacia lasa fueras cuando se detuvo frente a un local de alterne donde ya había varios todo terrenos y coches de lujos aparcados fuera (imagine por clientes VIP o trabajadores debido a la hora del día, no es que yo visite estos sitios; solo, por lógica; ¡en serio!)

Pararon el todo terreno y me hicieron bajar cogiendome siempre del ante brazo, del hombro y de la espalda, con un agarre fuerte como para cortarme la circulación sanguínea pero que pareciese por casualidad encima.

Dentro del loca que si estaba vacío un hombre fornido, de casi dos metros, piel morena y con un bigote estupido y algo descuidado me esperaba acompañado de dos tipos; uno grande como un armario ropero con una cicatriz que nacia en su barbilla y fracturaba sus labios por el centro antes de torcerse y terminar en su mejilla izquierda; no termine de entender su nombre, pero le bautice como ``Olaf´´; el mas joven el cual debía sacarme casi 8 o 10 años, piel pálida de Europa del este, ojos aguamarina y un aire como a vampiro de crepúsculo pero en hetero; con el tatuaje de una lagrima bajo uno de sus ojos, y algunas llamas azules tribales terminando de crecer por encima de su elegante traje para morir a un lado de su cuello; también note como llevaba varios anillos y un pendiente de cadena en una oreja. Había un tercer matón; un negro, con perilla, pelo con rastas hacia detrás y pinta de mendigo; entre Olaf, su amiguito de crepúsculo (al que bautice como Eduar2) y su jefe que vestían como para ir a una boda el llevaba ropa casi de calle con una chaqueta de cuero, estuvo sentado todo el tiempo de espaldas a todos; recuerdo estaba examinándole, tratando de leer su nombre y titulo sobre su cabeza cuando uno de los que me había llevado dijo:

Vidas de -Don José.


End file.
